narutofandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Uchiha Itachi
"Itachi" redirects here. For weasels in Japanese folklore, see Weasel § Japanese folklore. Itachi Uchiha (うちは イタチ Uchiha Itachi?) is a fictional character in the Naruto mangaand anime series created by Masashi Kishimoto. Itachi is the older brother of Sasuke Uchiha and is responsible for killing all the members of their clan, sparing only Sasuke. Though bang hieu quang cao treated as an antagonist for much of the series, it is later revealed that Itachi slaughtered his clan in order to prevent a coup d'état which would result in a war, and that he had been acting in both Konoha's and Sasuke's best interests for the entire series. Itachi has been featured in the Naruto films, has appeared once in an original video animation of Naruto, and is a playable character in most of the video games from the series. Itachi's character has been popular with readers of the manga,6 and has been positively received by critics. His appearance as an antagonist has been praised by several writers, although some have considered his initial appearance to be unsurprising. The gradual revelations of his past and its impact on the story has also received positive reception,78 and his fights were noted to be "one of the best" in the series.91011Numerous types of merchandise have been released in Itachi's likeness, including keychains, plush dolls and figurines. Contents hide * 1 Appearances ** 1.1 In Naruto ** 1.2 In other media * 2 Reception * 3 References * 4 External links Appearancesedit In Narutoedit Itachi's Sharingan (above) before its transformation to Mangekyo Sharingan (below) Itachi is a member of the Uchiha Clan from the village of Konohagakure and the elder brother of Sasuke Uchiha. He grew up as the child prodigy of the Uchiha clan, establishing milestones for not only Sasuke, but also for future Uchiha to live up to.12 His early childhood was marred by war, the violence of which caused him to seek peace at any cost. Upon learning that his clan was planning a coup d'état to take control of Konoha, after his clan was accused of attacking the village with the Nine Tails, Itachi provides Konoha with intelligence on his clan's actions during his two years as an member of the ANBU. Over time, Itachi distances himself from his clan, as some clan members believed he murdered his best friend, Shisui Uchiha, to gain the Mangekyo Sharingan.131415 In reality, as Shisui possesses the ability to subliminally manipulate others and shares Itachi's love for the village, he intended to use his gift on the Uchiha clan leader to stop the coup d'état. However, Shisui is mortally wounded by the Leaf High Council member Danzo Shimura, who then takes his eye to achieve his own ideal of peace. When Shisui entrusts Itachi with his remaining eye, Itachi covers up Shisui's death and made it appear it was his doing. Eventually, in return for Danzo's offer to spare his younger brother, Itachi slaughters his entire clan.16 After creating the misconception that he murdered their family in cold blood to give Sasuke the mindset to become strong enough to kill him once he is capable, Itachi leaves the village, although he warns Danzo not to harm Sasuke. Meeting up with Konoha's Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, who promises to do what he can to look after Sasuke, Itachi reveals his intentions to continue to protect the village from the shadows.17 Soon after perceiving them as a threat to Konoha, Itachi joins the Akatsuki to ensure they do not endanger his village. Itachi becomes good friends with his partner Kisame Hoshigaki, who expresses concern for Itachi's wellbeing.18 Itachi debuts in Part I after Hiruzen's death, when he uses his infiltration of Konoha to hunt down Naruto Uzumakias an excuse to secretly check on Sasuke's wellbeing.19 After engaging with Kakashi and some of Konoha's forces, he reveals Akatsuki's goal to gather the Jinchuriki of the nine tailed beasts. Itachi also learns that Naruto is under the protection of Jiraiya and sets up a trap to lure the experienced ninja away to grab the boy.1820 However, as Jiraiya comes to Naruto's aid, Itachi finds himself facing Sasuke and directs his brother back on the path of getting stronger by defeating him before he and Kisame fall back.2122 In Part II, Itachi uses one of Sasori's informants as a clone of himself to hold off Naruto and the rest of his team while he and the others seal away Shukaku the One Tail.23 Itachi remains on the sidelines until learning that Sasuke has finally severed his ties to Orochimaru, having absorbed him and now being strong enough to settle matters. Prior to his fight with Sasuke, Itachi meets with Naruto and, after questioning his intentions to save Sasuke, ensures the youth's safety with a crow with Shisui's Sharingan as a countermeasure against Sasuke if he gains his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and attempts to attack Konoha.24 Sasuke ultimately tracks him down and they engage in their final battle, during the course of which he uses his Mangekyo Sharingan to push Sasuke to his limits. In doing so, Orochimaru is drawn out from Sasuke's body, and Itachi seals him away with his Susanoo before finally dying.2526 As his final act, Itachi implants his Amaterasu technique within Sasuke, meant as a protective measure that will kill Tobi in case he ever tries to manipulate Sasuke.27 Unfortunately, Tobi reveals the 'truth' of Itachi's actions to Sasuke as he resolves to destroy the village, eventually having his brother's Mangekyo Sharingan implanted on him.17 Itachi reappears later during the Fourth Great Ninja War, brought back by Kabuto Yakushi using the Reanimation Jutsu, a forbidden summoning jutsu that brings the dead back as immortal corpses, to fight on Tobi's side.28 Paired with Nagato and forced to fight Naruto and Killer Bee against his will, Itachi learns of his brother's intentions and summons the crow he gave Naruto to regain his free will.29After sealing Nagato,29 Itachi heads out to stop Kabuto and encounters Sasuke, with his younger brother wanting to know the truth once it is over.3031 After a long battle, Itachi is pushed to use Izanami to trap Kabuto in an eternal time-loop in his own mind, to have him break his jutsu.32323334 His soul beginning to fade, Itachi uses his Sharingan to project his memories to Sasuke to reveal the full story of the events leading to the Uchiha Clan Massacre. Telling his brother that he does not have to forgive him, Itachi tells Sasuke that he will always love him, no matter what choice he makes from then on.35 In other mediaedit Itachi is present in the sixth Naruto: Shippuden movie, Road to Ninja, where he leads an alternate-universe Akatsuki to help Naruto. He has a brief cameo in one of the original video animations, and is a playable character in nearly all Naruto video games, including the''Clash of Ninja'' series and the Ultimate Ninja series.363738394041 In some games, he utilizes variations of his techniques not seen in the anime or manga.42 Several merchandise items based on Itachi have been released, including key chains,43 plush dolls,4445 and figurines.4647 Receptionedit Itachi has ranked high in the Weekly Shonen Jump popularity polls for the series, continuously placing in the top 10.6 He was ranked in fifth position in the polls of 2011, his highest ranking to date.48 The character received generally positive reviews from several publications for manga, anime, video games, and other related media. IGN reader Jason Van Horn characterized Itachi as "badass" and jokingly mentioned that he is a character to be afraid of since, in his first fight in the series, he does not make any remarkable move.11He found that "there is just something about the cold and numb Itachi," that makes the viewer "want to breakout in chills".9 IGN's Charles White liked the episode where the relationship between young Sasuke and Itachi is revealed, and hoped to see more of their past to resolve the mystery of Itachi's character commenting that learning about their "past has been intriguing".7 NTT customers voted him as their tenth favorite black haired male anime character.49 CyberConnect2 CEO Hiroshi Matsuyama referred to Itachi as one of his favorite characters from Naruto.50 In the Shelf Life section from Anime News Network (ANN) Bamboo Dong comments that Itachi is one of her favorite characters from the series, noting his background and his introduction as the best parts of the series.51 Activeanime writer Davey C. Jones celebrated Itachi's fights as the best ones in the series, noting his abilities to be as amazing as a "sci-fi ninja".52 Holly Ellingwood from the same website agrees, citing his fight against Kakashi Hatake as one "few will be able to forget". The reviewer also praised Itachi's attitude, commenting that he "is as cold and as ruthless as any villain yet".10 In a review of Volume 16 of the manga, Deb Aoki from About.com listed Itachi's introduction in the series as one of the cons from the volume. She praised his first fight in the series as very entertaining, meant to "whet readers' appetites for future fights between Konoha ninja and the Akatsuki".53 James Musgrove commented that Itachi and his partner Kisame "make a dramatic and well-timed entrance into the story".54 However, Jason Van Horn criticised the first battle between Itachi and Sasuke, as "good" but not "as epic as it should've been".55 His last fight with Sasuke before dying was considered "epic" by Casey Brienza from ANN. She found to be "a battle of minds" since, even after Itachi's death, Sasuke changes his mind about him when he learns about his past. She also anticipated the impact of Itachi's past revelations on the future storyline of Naruto.8 Referencesedit # Jump up^ Thể_loại:Nhân vật NarutoThể_loại:Nhân vật NarutoThể_loại:Nhân vật NarutoThể_loại:Nhân vật Naruto